Star Wars: The Brother's Return
by superspence1
Summary: Jack Spicer is alone against a Galaxy that seems to never stop betraying him, Padme Amidala is afraid she may not be able to protect her own world and Jake Spicer is terrified of his own Brother's Return. PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CHANGE THE RATING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to star wars or Xiaolin showdown.

**WARNING---PLEASE READ!!!!**

This is, as should be expected, the first installment in my new AU Star Wars series. There will be six Star Wars Movie-Fics; Star Wars the brother's return, Star Wars: the Avatar of Mars, Star Wars: Clash of the Force. I will, of course, have the Star wars the Clone Wars T.V. show Fics, it one will be very long (my guess is well over 300 chapters, with each chapter being over 5,000 words long). These stories will be vastly different from the great George Lucas's original trilogy and prequel trilogy, but at the same time vastly alike.

{Summary}

The basic thing you as a reader should know is that Jack Spicer's character will be very different from the person he portrays in Xioalin Showdown. The main idea for the story will be that Bad Jack will be not necessarily bad but instead a personality opposite of Good Jack who will be named as Jake, Jack's twin brother. Again, the man idea of the series is; Jack and Jake is two vastly different brothers, Jack a pirate (having nothing to do with Jack Sparrow from PotC) and Jake a Jedi, who, due to certain circumstances having to do with the Phantom Menace, are reunited after six years and have to confront not only each other and their past, but an entire Federation that threatens the very peace and stability the republic so desperately needs in the galaxy during a time of extreme corruption.

Little does either of the two know of the plot set forth by an imprisoned being that set his sights on the one chance he has at freedom and vengeance on the ones whom sealed him in Tuataras.

(End of Summary}

I assure you the other characters of XS will be in the series such as; Jermaine (who will be given the name Jermaine Fox) Ashley (Katnappe), Megan Spicer, Hannibal Roy Bean, Wuya, Chase Young, Panda Bubba and the four Xiaolin monks, also including Master Monk Guan, Dojo and Master Fung (guest staring Grand Master Dashi).

Also, I have decided to add in a great deal of Greek mythology, Egyptian Mythology and Norse Mythology. So expect, in later Stories Gods, Mythical beasts and magical Shen Gong Wu!

If I should change the rating please tell me.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

STAR WARS I

_The Brother's Return_

_**Jedi master Qui-Gon Jin and Padawan apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi had journeyed to Naboo to settle the trade dispute that threatened the peaceful world. Aboard a Trade Federation battleship, the Jedi were ambushed, but they managed to escape to Naboo's surface.**_ _**In the swamplands of Naboo, Qui-Gon rescued a clumsy Gungan outcast, Jar Jar Binks, who swore a life-debt to the Jedi. With his help, they journeyed to the city of Theed. There, they freed Queen Amidala and her retinue from the clutches of the Trade Federation, and set off to deliver her safely to Coruscant.**_ _**During the trip to the capital, damaged sustained to the Royal Starship forced an unscheduled stop on the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. **_

_**Jack and Jake Spicer are the last Albino's in the galaxy, when they were born their home world of Albinus came under attack by a man by the name of Hannibal Roy Bean, his reasons for attacking and his affiliations are unknown. Their entire race was said to have been destroyed by Hannibal using unknown technology, thus the planet's location was forever lost to the galaxy's outer rim. When they were just children, Jack and Jake were abandoned on the planet of Corellia. At age seven Jack and Jake had formed a group of misfits that turned themselves into the infamous gang of pirates known as the Dark 5, but due to ongoing investigation by Jedi of the recent raids on republic supply caravans on the planet Empress Teta, the group had to break up. Three of the members having left for Corellia while Jake and Jack left for Coruscant. On Coruscant Jake had inevitably been found by Jedi master Mace Windu who took him into the order after realizing the mass potential the boy had and including the fact that Jake had seemed to have his emotions in check at times when others wouldn't.**_

_**Jack wasn't as lucky as his brother for he had been captured by the Coruscant Guard when Jake went under tutelage for the Jedi. Jack was put on trial and sentenced to five years at the five star prison on Orion V, once his five year sentence had been complete Jack had been released, Jack's old friend, Jermaine Fox, helped him and brought him to Corellia were Jack became a petty thief, stealing what he could until one day when he had been stealing from a ship that had been left alone in the docking hanger, the ships crew returned and before Jack could understand what was happening the crew had already lifted off with Jack onboard. The ship landed on a outer rim planet known as Tatooine where the crew had found Jack stowed away, due to the fact that the crew had no fuel to leave the planet, they sold him as a slave to the Hutts for fuel, later sold to a man named Cliegg Lars who at the end of the month, gave Jack his swoop bike then told him a woman had came and bought his freedom.**_

_**Though being a slave, Jack had come to view the Lars as somewhat his family and vice versa. With much remorse Cliegg had agreed to 'free' Jack (strip the title of supposed ownership) the woman that had bought Jack's freedom had mysteriously disappeared.**_

_**At the age of sixteen Jack decided, after living a life of prison and doing slave labor, to return to his old lifestyle as a Smuggler and a pirate. All he needed was a ship, so he went to the one place that he knew he could win a ship from, Mos Espa…**_

Jack Spicer walked down path leading to the building that belonged to the junk seller Watto; his black cloak flowed in the dusty breeze. Underneath his cloak Jack wore a brown robe with a long left sleeve but no right sleeve, and underneath the robe he wore a long-sleeved, skin tight black shirt that stretched down to his hands and became fingerless gloves. Atop his head were black goggles imbedded with a whirlpool design in yellow. To Jack, the miserable little winged Bantha fodder was a valuable asset at the moment, if he did not get Watto to enlist him in the speeder bike race than any chance to get off this giant ball of sand and rock called Tatooine, would forfeit.

"_Watching…"_ a slithering voice hissed from within his head. That damned voice, the cursed voice that hunted him since his leave of Crematoria, the damned prison nearly over one basic year ago…

As Jack rounded the corner he was greeted to the feeling of meat slapping him straight in the face.

"Who the hell threw that?!" Jack screamed as he jumped to his feet while dusting himself off, the surrounding witnesses broke into an audience of laughter only adding to Jack's already raw nerve. A tall, wet and orange man, obviously Gungan walked up to Jack "Exquez me! Meesa clumsy!" the large Gungan slobbered with each passing word. Jack had to lift his hand to cover his face from the disgusting creature's saliva dripping mouth.

"Meesa is a mowi mowi sorry" apologized the Gungan, Jack was having a bad day, no scratch that, a bad life and he didn't need these little problems get in his way every damn time he was trying to do something important.

"Please, for the love of Tatooine, shut up!" Jack growled startling the Gungan. Jack pulled out his blaster and everyone around the two tensed "Name one reason why I shouldn't blast you into the next galaxy?" Jack snarled as he grabbed the man by the throat and pulled him down to eye level.

"Because he is important to us" replied a feminine voice. Jack turned around to see a girl around the age of fourteen dressed in what seemed like higher class peasant clothing; a brown vest made of fine leather, a blue shirt that he could easily tell is silk, a pair of fine leather boots and the easily noticeable; her skin looked to soft and held no blemishes from where Jack stood he could hardly tell if she was a slave or a local. The girl was soon accompanied by a larger older man dressed in one long robe: it was dirty and battered making him fit in more than the female.

"Oh yeah and why should I care if he's important to you?" Jack spat back "you will leave him alone and walk away" the man stated as he moved his hand from the left to the right. Jack looked at him as if he were crazy "excuse me" said a smaller voice.

Jack moved the Gungan to the side as he was looking to see who the fourth voice belonged to "down here!" the voice repeated. Jack looked down and saw one of his good friends "Anakin!" Jack exclaimed in surprise, Anakin's face lit up with a smile "Jack, I need you to let go of my friend" Anakin said pointing to the Gungan male.

Jack looked at Anakin for a moment but reluctantly let go of the man and offered him his hand "Sorry, I didn't know you were friends with Anakin" Jack lazily apologized. The Gungan stood up and backed away behind the older man "How Wude" he commented. The older man seemed to look directly at Jack's face without a single glance in any other direction; this definitely did not go unnoticed by Jack.

Jack fixed his attention on the blond boy standing at his feet "So Anakin, how's the pod racer going?" he asked.

"Good, but I'm hoping to convince mom to get Watto to let me in on the race" Anakin replied in a disappointed tone. A loud 'Ahem' was herd from the side as Anakin remembered the three friends of his "Jack! These three are my new friends!" Anakin exclaimed as he grabbed Jack's hand and lead him over to the two human's and the Gungan man. Anakin pointed to the Gungan first "This is Jar-Jar Binks, Jar-Jar this is my friend Jack" Jack took Jar-Jar's hand and shook it while giving him a smile, Jar-jar was nervous of the man that only a minute ago was going to put a blaster bolt through his head "ahoyo boyo" Jar-Jar finally greeted with a smile of his own while shaking the mans hand.

Moving over towards the older man Anakin happily introduced the man for him "This is Qui-gon Jin, Qui-gon this is Jack Sp-" before Anakin could finish Jack quickly cut him off "Just Jack, Anakin" he said giving him a warning glare, Qui-gon simply looked from Anakin to Jack and back. Jack returned his attention to the man and steadily shook his hand, with a quick glance, Jack examined the man from top to bottom; he seemed to hide his occupation well, whatever it might be. Qui-gon easily spotted that type of glance and decided the need for deception and distrust was not completely needed "I'm sure if you'd like to know more about me, I would oblige to tell you"

Jack's eyes shot back up to his as the two met in an unwavering stare. After a long moment of silence Jack took his hand from Qui-gon's "I'm sure" Jack muttered to himself. Moving to the final person, Anakin, who was slightly confused as to what the two were talking about, excitedly introduced the young woman "This is my new friend, Padmé!" Jack smiled as smoothly and seductively as he could at the moments he took the young Padmé's hand but, for a brief second, the smile faltered as he felt the woman's _smooth_ and _soft _hands, the two things women in this sector of the Galaxy almost never have, and if they did they were usually kept behind _certain_ doors. Jacks hand stayed holding on her hand as he looked her over, he noticed her hair was braided in a way that women from Coruscant usually had, her face held no blemishes nor scars of any sort. Whoever this girl was, she was worth something.

Padmé pulled her hand from the man for she had recognized that lingering gaze; whenever someone looked at her that long they usually were suspicious. Being the Queen she had to watch and examine individuals with a single glance, find their weakness, and exploit it. This man was practically unreadable, or to readable, from what she could tell he had to be what her officials referred to as agent of organized crime. He had all the signs that they had warned her of; dark clothing, rude and brutish attitude at one moment then polite and calm another, almost always armed with a type of blaster.

Even though she could feel that something was off about the man, even though she could easily tell he was suspicious of her as well, for some strange reason when she tried to look beyond his goggles, when she felt his strangely soft yet calloused hands, or when he gave her his dashing smile, she felt heat course through he hands to her stomach and then to he head _'perhaps it is just the Desert heat'_ Padmé thought _'Yes, that is it'_

Jack tore his attention away from the girl as he started to feel sand and dirt beginning to blowing in the air harder than usual _'Sandstorm' _Jack thought "You guys should probably head home" Anakin helpfully suggested for he to noticed the increasing wind and sand "Where are you guy's going to go?" he asked "our ship is on the outskirts so…" Padmé didn't think It was a good idea to go out into a sandstorm "I think you guys should rest at Anakin's house, it's extremely dangerous to go anywhere during a sandstorm" Jack stated as put the hood of his cloak over his head to block the sand from whipping at his face.

Anakin's face lit up with a smile as he looked at Qui-gon "is that okay?" he asked Anakin who replied with a nod before grabbing his arm and leading them to the slave quarters of Mos Espa.

* * *

Finally taking shelter from the torturous sands of Tatooine, Qui-gon introduced himself and the group to Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker. The woman was somewhat reserved but very kind and open to Jack who made Qui-gon and Padmé curious as to whom the man was. Jack had already removed his cloak and was sitting at the table.

Qui-gon sat across from Jack whom only stared at the man in silence. Anakin pulled Padmé into his room to show he a new project of his that he wouldn't even show Jack. Once the two had left the room, Qui-gon made his move.

"Do you know a man by the name of Jake Spicer?" the blow was brutal and ruthless but Jack had to give the man credit for initiative and guts, had it been anyone else… "Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Qui-gon did not seem the least bit fazed. Jack adjusted himself in his seat to allow his boots to rest on the table, accidentally allowing Qui-gon a full view of a small cylinder looking object underneath his cloak; on the casing he could see a symbol of some sort of exotic primate giving a furious roar. Qui-gon also noticed a gold ring on Jack's right hand middle finger with lizards intertwined.

"That is a very nice ring you have" Qui-gon said interestedly "Just what kind of…creature is that?" Jack gave a confused expression before looking down to his ring then looking back up to him "Dragons of ancient Xiaolin myth, nine to be specific" Jack answered honestly, people always noticed the ring above all else for some strange reason. He remembered how he had acquired the ring, robbing the Corellian capital's history museum was not something he would attempt again anytime soon.

Anakin and Padmé reentered the room "That's amazing! How did you know how to build him?" Padmé asked with a huge smile. Anakin shrugged "I learned it from some of the technicians that travel through space and stop here for a while" he answered truthfully.

Shmi walked into the room with a bowl of fruit in one hand and plates in the other "time for dinner"

* * *

"All slaves have a transmitter placed inside their body somewhere" Shmi stated as she poured Jar-Jar a drink "I've been working on a scanner to try and locate mine" Anakin added, the group sat at the dinner table comfortably eating there meals while listening to the interesting stories Anakin and his mother could tell, Jack remained sitting at the opposite end of the table from Qui-gon who seemed to agree with him at the moment.

"Any attempt to escape-""and they blow you up" Anakin emphasized the end by slamming his hand down on the table while saying "boom!" Jar-Jar took this moment to add in a "How wude" Padmé sat at the table uncomfortable at the story, Jack was getting awfully suspicious of the girl.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy, the republics anti slavery laws are…" Shmi was the first, before Jack, to speak out on the subject "the Republic doesn't exist out here, we must survive on our own" She answered as Padmé's head slowly lowered, at that moment Jack knew she had to be some type of noble girl, she definitely wasn't from this part of the galaxy. When Jack thought about it, this Padmé was a bit to pampered up for the lifestyle of Tatooine or even this sector for that matter, what Jack also noticed was the girls hair; a style that only existed in three areas of the galaxy, Coruscant, Naboo and Alderaan. Jack was snapped out of his thoughts as Jar-Jar shot his tongue from his mouth and grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl at the table, as if Jack needed more reason to feel disgusted by the creature.

With a gulp the Gungan looked around the table and said "excuse me" everyone went back to there food, silence filled the room for a moment. Anakin was fed up with the silence and decided to take a course of action "Has anyone besides Jack ever seen a pod race?" Anakin asked, around the table the group shook their head except Qui-gon.

"They have pod racing on Malaster very fast, very dangerous" Qui-gon stated taking a bite of his food "I'm the only human that can do it" Anakin said proud fully puffing out his chest, Padmé smiled and Jack laughed "you should see Jack though! He's the best speeder-bike Racer in the galaxy!" Anakin yelled happily, everyone looked at Jack with a questioning look; he wanted to agree but decided to take the high road…not.

"Well he's right, I am the best in the galaxy" he gloated, Shmi rolled her eyes and smiled while Anakin was practically bouncing in his seat, Padmé being Padmé wanted to know more "Speeder-bike?" she asked "Yeah, every year before the pod races there are the speeder-bike races, that's were I come in, they usually have small prizes such as slaves or junk shops" Jack grinned as he went back to eating.

Qui-gon wanted to say something to fill the growing silence "Pod racing? You must have Jedi reflexes" the realization came like a slap in the face to Jack, his eyes shot up from his meal only to be ignored by Qui-gon. After a few seconds Anakin finally asked the question clawing at the back of his mind "Are you a Jedi?"

It was as if time had stopped, Padmé was silent, Shmi was nervous but unmoving and Jack, he didn't move or make a single sound, he just sat at his end of the table with his fingers intertwined and continued to watch Qui-gon like a Nexu staring down its prey. Qui-gon shifted slightly in his seat "What makes you think that?" he asked curiously.

"I saw your light-sword, only Jedi carry that kind of weaponry" Anakin replied. Qui-gon gave a quick glance to Jack, who was still looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"How do you know I didn't kill a Jedi and steal his Lightsaber?" he quipped, Anakin could not help but to scoff at his remark "I don't think so, No one can kill a Jedi" Jack wanted to laugh so hard but in the end had to settle with a smirk _'I don't know kid'_ Jack thought _'it seemed pretty easy to me'_ Qui-gon glanced at Jack with a hard expression, he didn't have to read minds to now what Jack was thinking he could easily see it in his sickeningly wide smile.

"I wish that were true" Qui-gon sadly stated _good thing it's not_ Jack thought

"I had a dream I was a Jedi, I came back here and freed all the slaves" Anakin said "Have you come to free us?" Anakin asked hopefully, Jack lowered his head; he already knew his answer and hated it that such a good kid had to get let down, the story of his life.

"No" Qui-gon answered truthfully "I'm afraid not"

Anakin did not believe him for a second, another trait her earned from being around Jack.

"I think you have" Anakin stated, he turned to Padmé who just looked away in shame for having to lie to the boy, in her heart she never had the gut to lie to someone so innocent and pure(as ironic as it is).

Qui-gon turned his gaze from Anakin to Jack "I can tell there's no fooling either of you" everyone turned to Jack no expression on his face "Especially you" Qui-gon nodded towards the motionless Albino, Jack's face darkened at the remark.

"If you were trying to deceive me, you were doing a horrible job at it" Jack grunted, Qui-gon sent him an amused glance before turning to Anakin "we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system of the republic, on a very important mission" Anakin had a confused look "Coruscant? Then how did you end up out here in the outer rim?"

"Our ship was damaged and we were forced to stop here" Padmé answered.

"I can help! I can fix anything!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I believe you can" Qui-gon agreed "but first we must acquire the parts we need"

Jar-Jar turned to Anakin "we have not enough moola to trade" He stated sadly "These Junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind" Padmé said. Jack thought for a moment, if the parts they needed were from Watto then Anakin could win them in a race with ease.

"Gambling, everything around here revolves around those awful races" Shmi stated, this in turn caused Qui-gon to become interested.

"Pod-racing, greed can be a powerful ally" he remarked.

"I built a racer, it's the fastest ever! Well, not as fast as Jack's speeder bike" Anakin said with pride "You can enter my pod!"

"Anakin!" their attention switched to Anakin's mother who had a look of disapproval "Watto won't let you" Anakin quickly came up with an argument.

"Watto doesn't know I built it!" Anakin turned away from his mother and looked directly at Qui-gon "You could make him think it was yours and get him to let me pilot it for you" Anakin's mother didn't seem even to slightly agree with the idea "I don't want you to race, it's awful! I die every time Watto makes you do it" Anakin only disagreed with her more.

"But mom I love it, the prize money would do more than pay for the part's they need" Anakin stated.

"Anakin…" Shmi wearily objected.

Qui-gon saw this moment to intervene "your mother's right" Qui-gon stated firmly, with a sigh he turned to Shmi "Is there anyone friendly to the republic that could help us?" Shmi shook her head "No" she answered softly.

Qui-gon turned to Jack "What of you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Jack had been caught off guard by the question.

"What is it that you will attempt to win in the Seeder-bike race?"

Jack paused for a moment before answering "The Ebon hawk" Jack answered lamely. Qui-gon's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Padmé's jaw nearly hit the floor "The Ebon Hawk? As in the ship that was once piloted by Darth Raven during the _Sith Wars_?" Padmé gasped, Jack smirked

"The one and only" Jack smiled.

"I think Jack should help you" Shmi stated "he was meant to help you"

* * *

The cold night air was laced with the scent of alcohol, perfume and Drugs reserved for only executive guests, lights flashed and voices roared in the fast whirlpool of a Corellian party hosted by the notorious Mafia lord known as Panda Bubba.

Said man watched from his throne like chair amongst the ever so happy guests, his eyes bore a menacing gaze that could Peirce through even the mightiest of men, his round bear like ears heard every voice, every whisper and every howl. The entire palace was celebrating the defeat of their enemy, the northern district Hutts. With the entire palace in a seemingly eternal party, Bubba just did not feel like in the partying mood, he never did anymore.

When Jack disappeared he had been happy at first, but when he heard rumors that Jack was still alive he immediately felt threatened, the reason was his daughter, Kyra Bubba, his sweet little angel, or at least she was his sweet little angel before he learned that she had a raging crush on Jack and so when six years ago Jack disappeared he never ever heard anything as heart quenching than his daughters cries the first few weeks of his absence.

Oh he knew full well where Jack had been for five years, Crematoria, a five star max prison on the planet Orion V. They say that when your sent to crematoria, the last words you will ever hear from the outside world is the soft whisper of an Angel woman saying _"you will never see the light of day…ever again"_ that was the one thing Panda Bubba NEVER wanted to hear.

He did not understand Jack, at the age of nine Jack had somehow won his daughter's eternal heart while on the other hand Jake, Jack's brother, had earned Kyra's eternal hatred. That itself confused him to no end, Jack was, in all truth fullness and in somewhat of a complimentary way, a low down dirty cheating, lying, stealing, annoying, friendly, loyal and magnificent gambler, hence the nickname on Corellia; Gambit, While Jake was an honest, loyal, goodhearted, hardworking, helpful and loving Jedi, hence the nickname on Coruscant; King of Hearts. The two were seemingly nothing alike.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Bubba turned his gaze from the crowd to his ever so loyal assistant and body guard; Ashley 'Katnappe' Roberts, the one woman that he could ever trust, strangely enough the same woman who was most famous for was being the navigator for the Hawk 5. Her outfit was one that would cause even the strongest willed of men to fall into complete attraction to the sixteen year old woman; tight leather pants acting basically as a second skin, a tight black shirt that only covered the top half of her chest, barely, a pair of black gloves with holes on her nails, a golden belt with the insignia of a narglatche, and lastly her curly blond hair reaching down to her shoulders often making men struggle between her concentrating on either her feline like eyes, her breasts or her hair.

"Intel report" Bubba grunted.

"His name's been drawn up in the Speeder-bike race on Tatooine, courtesy of the Hutts annual Boonta Eve Classic pod racing tournament" Katnappe stated as she examined he nails. Bubba did not understand Jack very well, hell, no one did, but he knew Jack would never allow himself to go into the public eye unless there was something of value in the line.

"Why, after all these years, does Jack finally decide to come out of his cave?" Bubba asked as he rubbed he chine. After many sleepless nights, Panda had given up shaving since it grew back every hour or so resulting in an everlasting five o'clock shadow, bags under his eyes also added to his tired expression.

"The prize just so happens to be the famous Ebon Hawk" for the first time, since the day Jack disappeared, Panda Bubba wore a genuine smile, if one were to be looking directly at his teeth they would notice that each and every single tooth had been filled into dangerous white fangs.

"And where does this little event take place?" Bubba inquired.

"The outer-rim planet of Tatooine I believe" Katnappe replied lazily.

Panda rose from his seat, taking his diamond handle cane in one hand and his hat in another "Lets give old Jacky boy a visit shall we? I know you must be _dying _to see him" Panda smiled, Katnappe's eyes flicked dangerously away from he claw like nails sending Panda a look of pure animalistic glee "Oh I am" she purred while walking towards Bubba in a seductive manner, her nails reached up to he chin as she toyed with a long hair out of the ragged hairs laying on his chin "but not as much as he'll be dying when I get my hands on him" she hissed angrily, claws growing in length.

Bubba didn't even have the slightest look of fear nor amusement anywhere near his face.

"Well then, let's take my ship"

* * *

'_Zephyr-G swoop bike, the fastest bike in the galaxy, 400 kilometers per hour and a range of about 5,000 kilometers' _Jack thought in awe while circling his gold plated Speeder-bike. The entire warehouse was buzzing with life as pod-racers, bike-racers and speeder-racers were running around fixing and adjusting their own vehicles.

The last Jack had seen of the trio of outlanders had been when Qui-gon left to go speak with Watto while Anakin and Padmé went riding some four legged hump-backed creature called an Eopie with two of Anakin's little friends. Jack was fixing and adjusting his own pride and joy, impressing the gamblers, guests and race lovers from all regions of the outer rim, all of them staring in awe of the master piece that was Jack's bike.

Jack noticed Anakin was playing with his friends, with Padmé nowhere in sight.

"That's a beautiful speeder-bike" a soft voice stated from behind Jack, that voice just happened to belong to the one person he had been more suspicious of than Qui-gon "Thanks" Jack lazily grunted.

Padmé walked around Jack to the side opposite from where he was and sat cross legged while examining the bike with a careful eye. Never had she seen one so artistically crafted with complete precision, the only thing she could say about the bike: Perfection.

"How did you come into possession of something so…beautiful?" she asked, never taking her eyes of the bike.

"I stole it" that was a lie and Jack knew it, he didn't like lying about things that he was proud of but since he had to take all measures of protecting the Lars family that meant that he couldn't give the slightest hint of where he had gotten his bike from. Padmé did not seem the least bit amused by the reply; actually, she was pretty damn pissed.

"You sole it!? Why would you…how could you…?" she whispered disbelievingly, Jake inwardly rolled his eyes _'yep, a goody two-shoes alright'_ "Because it was easy and free" he replied listlessly.

Padmé sighed, it should be expected that something so nice would belong to someone so brutish. But at least it was being used for what it was created for.

"What's it like?" Padmé asked.

"What's what like?"

"Being a pirate, living out in space, endless adventure and romance at every turn" she sighed dreamily, her moment of daydreaming was cut short by Jack roaring laughter "Adventure? Romance?" Jack laughed at the girl's small view of the life of pirating. Sure there was adventure here and there but in the full gist of it was…hell who was he kidding? It was the greatest, most exhilarating thing in all existence when he'd fly his ship into the heat of combat without a knowing if he's win to lose, but just for the sake of adventure, excitement and fun to do that and in the end come out the victor. It was heaven, but he didn't want competition, Captain Cohl was bad enough, May his soul rest in peace.

"I highly doubt that Pirating is anything like that" Jack answered as his laughter died down, Padmé gave Jack a skeptical look "And why is that?"

Jack let out a heavy sigh as he put the ratchet down and looked Padmé straight in the eye "because I've spent three years living out there with my brother and my friends and the only thing I learned was that Space is disease and death, one minute your on top of a world and the next your in a max prison on Orion V, or in a pool of your own blood" it wasn't the answer she was hoping for but it was a mildly truthful answer nonetheless.

Jack didn't need to look up to know she held a look of disappointment, somehow he could just sense her displeasure.

"But…"Jack began "Space can be fun…as long as you know where to go" at this comment Padmé's face lit up with a smile, only help emphasizing Jack's own. This little moment did not go unnoticed by the youngling standing ten feet away from the group with slight heat of jealousy coursing through his veins.

Anakin knew that Jack was only having a friendly conversation with Padmé but that didn't ease the envious thoughts that entered his mind. Anakin shook his head of such things, for as long as he has known Jack, Jack had always been kind and supportive to him and his mother, giving them half the winnings he made when he ever won a speeder-bike race or won a bet of some sort, or had when Anakin and his mother were ever out of food Jack would either buy something for them at a Cantina or go and hunt a Bantha and bring it back for them to eat. All Jack would ever ask for in return was for a place to stay or to share a meal, which he usually bought not that it mattered to him, with them.

Anakin decided that he would speak with Jack about the situation, something Jack told him he should do before using any sort of violence, ironically Jack usually went with the latter.

"So how did you meet young Anakin?" Padmé wondered aloud.

Jack smiled at the memory of their first meeting, he and Anakin.

"He crashed his pod-racer into my Speeder-bike" Jack said flatly with a smile, turning his attention away from his bike Jack saw the look of utter shock written on her face.

"Well… that's not really what I had been expecting" Jack attempted to stifle a laugh but it proved to be a futile attempt as he let out a sound between a grunt and a laugh "Your telling me! I was trying to get directions from a Jawa one day when out of nowhere, Anakin's pod comes flying at me and the Jawa, we were lucky to have been able to duck out of the way in time as Anakin crashed straight into my old rusty bike wasn't so lucky" Jack laughed out.

"When I finally got all the scrap of it together, Anakin approached me and apologized for ruining my bike" Jack cocked his head in Anakin's direction and smiled "He invited me to his house for supper and well… the rest is history" Jack finished as he refocused his attention on his bike.

Padmé didn't know why but she felt oddly comfortable around Jack, he openly admits he is a pirate like as if it were a challenge to any who did not approve, she was a well respected queen, at least in the queen community, but even she wasn't as proud to say her profession as Jack was. He had a look that speaks _'seen it all and done it all, what? You want to fight about it?'_ something she has only seen in another more overly strict Captain.

Qui-gon finally convinced Watto to let Jack race for the parts, it wasn't easy that was for sure. Looking over to Padmé, Qui-gon noticed how Jack and Padmé were getting along, laughing even, this brought a smile to his face. From what he had seen he didn't expect Jack would be the type to get along with royalty, but then again he didn't expect the handmaiden would intentionally approach a pirate much less have a civil conversation with one. Like master Dooku had once told him when he was but a Padawans _'Jedi must not assume things'_

While thinking of Jack, Qui-gon had to admit that Jack had put up quite the argument about racing for a _Jedi_, he still didn't understand why jack held such contempt for the order, but it was thanks to Padmé's skill in negotiating that got Jack to finally agree, promises of riches from Naboo would do that for a pirate.

* * *

For the first time in weeks night had finally come, Padmé slept peacefully in Anakin's room, Qui gon was less than eager to sleep on what could loosely be considered a couch, but slept there anyway. Jack slept in Anakin's room along with Padmé and in the bed across from Padmé, jerking and groaning in his sleep. Nightmares were a regular thing for Jack but these weren't ordinary nightmares anymore, they were becoming violent and hate filled, even some seemed to be as though they were messages from someone else, and if so that someone was some_thing, _the one _thing_ Jack feared more than death itself.

Tonight was no exception.

This time instead of they voices that would usually plague his dreams, there was only one voice and the voice was accompanied by very disturbing images.

The setting sun shone across the vast castle like monastery known across Csilla as a Xiaolin temple, one of many that resided on this planet and across the galaxy. The Xiaolin temple is base where the _greatest warrior's in the galaxy_ worked to bring and keep order to the planet. That's all the Xiaolin Creed is…order.

_They thought they could kill me… fools._

A lone figure, cloaked in a golden robe, steadily was walking towards the entrance of the temple until he was stopped by guards dressed in full silver body armor. The man slid a black object that looked to be a hilt of a sword that was one foot long and had a small gold string attached the bottom with a red piece of fur attached to the end of that, slid out from somewhere underneath his cloak and into his right gloved hand.

_I had been the most loyal of the monks._

In a flash, the mans small black hilt was now emitting a 4 foot long sword of gold light, using the sword the man slashed two guards standing in front of him through the neck, two more came to his left, blaster's ready, the man shot his left hand towards them, and with some invisible _force_, the two were shot back towards the side of the building and slammed into the concrete structure, killing them instantly.

_I had served their temple's every whim without the slightest complaint._

The light emitted a gold glow as well as a low hum. The light soon seem to disappear into the hilt, known as a lightsaber, as the man hid it under his robes and started to walk passed the entrance and into the temple. The temple's main floor was filled with pillars, all having some unique design to them, the room was very large and hell the entire room was the bottom floor and probably went on for a mile, it was more of a large hall than a room. Statues of various colored dragons spread from pillars to the floors with fierce snarls and sneers.

_I fought for them countless time's._

Monks started to come from behind pillars and the back halls, all started to surround the man except one monk, a little larger than the rest, walked slowly in front of the man, analyzing his features. The monks wore brown over coats and beige robes underneath that and brown gloves that went to mid arm as well as baggy beige pants tucked into brown boots, similar to the mans but his were all black, the monk standing in front of him did not wear the brown over coat like the others, instead he wore his beige robes out open but he also wore a red sash around his waist, the others wore either brown or black, this man was the higher authority in the place.

_But now…_

The man lifted his hand; he could feel the monks around him tense as his hand climbed to the back of his hood; slowly he pulled it back revealing his long raven black hair with several green highlights that only seemed to darken as the light of the entrance illuminated his surrounding thus darkening his own shadows, his head tilted up to show his face to the monk, his closed eyes snapped open to reveal golden eyes with slit pupils that can only belong to one man, Chase Young, overlord of all Heylins. The surrounding monks audible gasped and reached for there own lightsaber's but were too slow compared to the Heylin as in a split second, he sent a wave of his invisible power all around himself creating a ball of invisible energy then blasting it in all directions, sending all of the surrounding monks to the floors and pillars. Young drew his lightsaber, its gold glow adding to the image of frightful power the man held.

The only monk who had not fallen to the floor was the man with the red sash. The man quickly drew his blue lightsaber and launched himself at the Heylin swiping in a downward motion ,easily blocked by the golden lightsaber, Young sent a kick to the mans chest sending him sprawling to the floor. The other monks finally got to there feet and drew there lightsabers then, in small numbers, ran towards Young who was ready for any attack sent his way.

A monk sent a horizontal strike to Young, attempting to decapitate him, but the Heylin ducked it and countered with a leg sweep sending the man to the floor, but before he hit it, Young drew his saber and sliced the monk in half. Another came from behind Chase who, in turn, roundhouse strikes the man in the stomach, while saber still in the stomach, took the monks saber from his hand and swings it around beheading another monk behind him. Chase drops the lightsaber and takes his own from the monk's stomach and turns to see at least fifty monks staring at him, sabers drawn, all staring in fear. The lead monk got up from the floor giving a sorrow filled look towards the dead monks lying at the floor.

_The Xiaolin Dynasty…_

Lord Young stared into the eyes of the leader monk before his face twisted into a look of rage. In his right hand was his gold lightsaber and in his other hand appeared another lightsaber, this one gold as well.

_Shall end…_

Chase smirked as he launched himself towards the lead monk, uncaring to the number of monks ready to die for there leader.

_The Heylin King has returned._

* * *

Jack flew up from his bed to the sight of Padmé standing over him, face etched with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a low whisper. She had awoken to the sound of groaning coming from Jack, when she moved over to Jack to investigate she found him jerking and sweating profusely. At first she was slightly embarrassed seeing as Jack did not wear a shirt to bed, allowing her a full view of Jack's well formed muscles of both Chest and arms. It wasn't that she hasn't seen a muscled man without his shirt on before, when you live with overprotective soldiers and captains you tend to see them training and sparing with each other, it was the fact that Jack was a certain type of guy and she a certain type of _woman_, Padmé always say's she act's WAY older than she actually is, in a way it was like those fantasy stories she'd hear when she was but knee high about The Angel and the Hutt or the Princess and the Pauper, not that she paid attention to that type of thing, and Jack could loosely be considered the Pauper and she ,ironically, the Princess.

* * *

What amazed her is when Jacks eyes snapped open to reveal his glowing red pupil-less eyes, much like an animals eyes, she had always wondered why Jack wore those goggles all the time. But these eyes were much different from animals' eyes as well; they were glowing, flickering and flaring like fire.

On impulse, the first thought that came to mind as he awoke was for Jack to run, that he had to get out of here. Jack did not know where he would go or how to get there but if it meant his safety he would travel to damn Hoth if he had to. Jack had a bad feeling that someone was coming for him, a feeling that usually was right, yet despite his paranoia, he tried to tell himself that he was overreacting, and seeing Padmé standing near seemed to help that feeling slowly ease away.

"It's just…ah…uh…nothing, there's nothing to worry about" jack said between breathes, grinning slightly. Padmé didn't buy this one bit, when she had bad dreams Saché would usually confront her about it and force her to tell her what she was scared of and helped her to overcome it. Saché had a tendency to be somewhat superstitious about such things and, like the rest of the handmaidens, saw that even the smallest problem within the guard stood a credible threat to her lady Amidala, and needed to be fixed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"She asked hesitantly, unsure of how to approach Jack.

Surprisingly, Jack nodded; he was tired of having no one to talk to about these damn dreams and they were getting worse. he would rather have someone to talk to than deal with them himself, ironically it was usually the other way around. It had been years since he had ever been able to admit a weakness, but something within Padmé's delicate and innocent chocolate brown eyes spoke peace and care, things considered rare in Jack's world, maybe, just maybe, he could have a better life, a life where he would be able live without the weight of his past, the weight of his present and the weight of his future anchoring him to his hidden misery.

* * *

In the words of a wise old, charred, crazy, homicidal man _"before people can find peace in a chaotic world, they must not struggle with the world at large but war with their own chaotic selves, and like every war ever fought, it never hurts to have an ally to help you through it (metaphorically speaking)"_

"I" Jack began slowly "I have been having these…dreams more and more often…"

* * *

Ashley stepped off the skiff next to Panda as Jabba moved directly towards Panda with, what Ashley could best describe, an angry face.

'_who the hell do you think you are coming here unannounced!?"_ he roared in Huttese _"planning on invading us?!"_

"I assure you I in no way plan on invading your territory" Panda calmly assured, though the Hutt seemed unconvinced.

"_Oh? Then what have you come for?"_

Before Panda could answer, Ashley spoke up "Were here looking for an old acquaintance, his names Jack Spicer" for a moment everything was silent, it was soon interrupted by Jabba's impatient tone.

"_Everyone knows that Jack Spicer is running in this year's race, so what?"_ the Hutt said.

"I wasn't asking what he was doing; I was asking where he is!" Ashley hissed back, this in turn caused the Hutt to smile and let out a sound similar to a moan while looking over certain parts of Ashley's body _"I love it when women get feisty, hey Bubba how much for this firecracker here?"_ it gurgled out. Ashley's eyes nearly caught fire with rage and two of Bubba's personal guards were forced to restrain her so she would not rip Jabba's face off.

Jabba roared with laughter at the woman's antics _"If you want Jack then you'd have to go speak with Shmi Skywalker in Mos Espa slums"_

* * *

I hope you have made your judgments and are willing to share, this is only the beginning.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Katnappe

Hey everybody that gave me a review which was only two, thank you for your lovely reviews.

I know that this story may seem like one that an author would give up on but I assure you all that this will be the GREATEST Fanfiction story of all time so I ask only that you spread the word that the story has begun and that I will update this story once every week.

Let the story begin.

* * *

Chapter 2: Katnappé

**"In the time of the ancients where your soul remains, in the time of the knights is where your body stands. you are the son of the Titans, the Creators of all things, your journey shall test the power of our enemis, the gods. you are the chosen of the Titans. for the sake of the universe and for the sake of my sanity, end this war my son, before it is too late. You know what you must do. Awake now, Jack, go and make way for the Titans"**

The voice was there again, like every night. The voice never stopped, never quelled, it was beginning to feel like Jack was losing his mind. It had started when Hannibal left Crematoria, at the time Jack thought it only thought it was a trick perpetrated by the other inmates to demoralize Jack but after several well served beatings to the prisoners Jack had been confused and disappointed that each and every man and woman had no idea what he was talking about, most just thought Jack had finally lost his last noodle.

The Voice became louder overtime and when Jack refused to listen and tried to shut it out it would come back in his dreams, no longer a voice. It showed him images, horrible images

Jacks eyes slid open, the light was dim in the area surrounding his bed but made things easily visible inside Anakin's small room. The majority of the light came from Padmé's side, turning on his side, jack rubbed his eyes and looked at what had thebe the most beautiful thing in the world. A soft orange glow piercing through the wooden shades of the window, Jack's eyes fallowed the light to the other side of the room were in the spare bed across from him lay Padmé sleeping peacefully in her bed, her body emitting a brilliant luminescence, captivating Jack in her soft and subtle beauty. Jack didn't understand why he was feeling a certain way about Padmé, having been in prison and a slave for the past six year's he had never had a chance to socialize with women, much less a women as good and friendly as Padmé.

_I've only known her a day and already I'm telling her personal secrets AND thinking of her familiarly_ Jack thought shaking his head _I've been away from girls for way to long_. Pushing himself from the bed Jack walked softly towards the fresher connected to Anakin's room, once inside he shut the door and immediately turned on the sink; it was moments like these on Tatooine that Jack was especially glad that he paid for the water for Anakin's home. The water was hot; of course, with the planet searing hot, cold water was a rare luxury. He grabbed few hand full's of water and splashed them across his face.

Turning the water off, Jack examined himself carefully in the mirror; his face was smooth and without facial hair, something he figured all albinos went without, he looked like an adult for even with his smooth skin his face was hardened with what others would call age, Jack called painful experiences. His hair was strangely spiky and yet it was also loose, it was relatively short, only down to his chin, but by some amazing ability pulled back making the spike at the ends but on the sides it still went back but it hung slightly, Padmé called it _Lukiah Hair, _a Naboo word for feather, since his hair did resemble feathers pointed back.

Jack began stare into his eyes, even during the day they still glow. The echo of a man's words whispered through his mind; _born with the eyes of Theia_. Jack wondered why people in his life always seemed to give him riddles and then just expect him to understand them. Although the man who spoke in riddles has long since been gone, Jack couldn't help but miss the crazy old man who kept him entertained and safe in those long years under ground in Crematoria.

As Jack reminisced of life in the cruel unforgiving underground, he was hit by one memory that stood out alongside other strange memories; this one involved a Jedi, a female Jedi. She was a Mirialan with a complicated name, like many other species that lived among him though he never cared to remember most, and a black robe that did little to hide he wonderful figure. But what stood out most from Jacks memory was his beauty, beautiful green skin that surprisingly complemented her piercing blue eyes that seemed to hold power and sway in even the darkest of dungeons, the possibly the most mystique feature she held were the strange patter tattoos stretching from he bottom lip to her chin, most likely some tribal means of denoting rank within the Mirialan society.

When she first came to crematoria, she came looking not for Jack, whom only within his time at Crematoria had learned the he was one two remaining of his kind. Instead she came for Jack's half-insane "Cell" mate Hannibal Roy Bean, a strange accented humanoid being with brown charred skin that at first look seemed to be scars of a fire that had enveloped him at one point of his life, but if one paid close enough attention then one would discover that Hannibal had in fact been of an dead ancient race known only in the vast history of the galaxy as the "Bean" people, commonly associated with the organization known only as the Heylins, the rest were known to be Sith.

The Mirialan woman came into the cell one day, or night, Jack could never actually tell. She asked Hannibal some questions in a language Jack had not known and for once at the time, in the four years Jack had been there, Hannibal spoke like a sane individual, for at least what Jack could tell as being sane considering he wasn't laughing like crazy or angry as hell, no, Hannibal just sat at a small round rock table sipping a tea like substance from his soup cup and answered the woman's questions as calmly as Jack had ever seen. When the questions were finished the woman had turned to Jack and gave a look of utter amazement, which surprised Jack since the woman had not even noticed him during her whole time visiting.

She began stumbling over questions for Jack, none of which he understood because she was still speaking in the strange foreign language, and after a moment she had stopped talking completely having realized Jack had no idea what she was saying. When she spoke again, she spoke in an accent the was strict and fluid, soft yet strong as though it commanded his attention but did so soothingly, and when she finished the question Jack, who had been leaning against the wall, began fidgeting embarrassingly because he had been so captivated by the beautiful Jedi's voice vocabulary that he had been completely ignorant of the question. When she repeated the question then that was when thing became serious.

* * *

"_What is your name Young One?" the beauty asked with a smile, Jacks neutral expression dropped at "Young One" what was he, a padawan? Jack lived in crematoria, NO ONE was a young when they spend a year in Crematoria, and Jack spent FOUR!_

"_Names Jack Spicer and there's no 'Young One' here" Jack replied with a cocky expression, the Jedi hadn't seemed even slightly fazed by his words, she just held her friendly smile and asked "And what is someone of your age doing in a place like this?" Translation: What in the name of The Republic did you do to get sent to a five star max prison?_

_Jack shrugged nonchalantly "wrong place, right time" he stated "right time for the curoscant guard at least"_

_The Mirialan gave Jack a questioning look but left it at that and decided to skip the foreplay and get to the serious question at hand._

"_Do you know a boy by the name of Jake Spicer?" Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped._

_She knew._

* * *

*BANG**BANG**BANG*

"Jack" came Anakin's voice from the door of the Fresher, startling Jack out of his Stupor "Jack, I need to go right know it's an emergency, open up!" Jack smiled and shook his head then proceeded to push himself of the counter of which he had been sitting on and opened the door of the fresher. Before the door was even fully open Anakin came flying past Jack and pushing him out of the bathroom.

Jack stood at the entrance of the fresher with a smile gracing his face. Turning to exit Anakin's room he say Padmé sitting up while rubbing he eyes drowsily in an attempt to better come out of her sleepy haze, Jack realized that even now , with her hair a mess and her nightgown ruffled, she still look very pretty, shaking his head Jack exited the room before she even noticed he was there.

Jack thought back to the night before when the two had discussed the dreams, she had told him that some dreams were just the conscious telling the person something that they themselves are trying to discover. Jack couldn't make sense of what she said, even less what she meant, so Padmé just told him that maybe the Jedi could interpret the dream. Jack refused at the very mention of the Jedi; he didn't need help from a Jedi of all people, it was bad enough he was tricked by one as a child but he was NOT going to seek help from one.

Speaking of Jedi, a certain dusty older Jedi sat out the kitchen table sipping on some blue milk while having what looked to be an internal debate with himself, often nodding his head or shaking it. After a moment of contemplation Jack decided that if Anakin said they were good enough to like then maybe Jack could at least be even begrudgingly friendly, despite the fact that the man is Jedi.

'_The Albino is strange'_ Qui-gon thought as he sat at Shmi's kitchen table and slowly drank blue milk from a plastic cup, obviously glass wasn't something made on this , Ironically, desert planet '_he seems resentful towards me, or it could be that he is resentful towards Jedi. Yes, that is a more logical answer, but the important question is why?'_

'_I know that he has spent several years within a prison though I don't recall which one, perhaps a Jedi has something to do with it' _Qui-gon pondered_ 'I'm not sure if I should approach the subject with Jack or leave it be, after all, I have only known Jack for one day'_

Qui-gon was snapped from his thoughts as he noticed that Jack had entered the room, strange considering he felt no force signature within him, every living thing had a detectable force signature and because it was as though did not have one, it made Qui-gon more suspicious of the young albino.

"Good morning" Qui-gon greeted.

"Morning'" Jack lazily replied as he sat across from the Jedi, Jack had a felt that if he was going to go through with being nice then he ought to apologize for his attitude towards him earlier.

"Listen" Jack started "About yesterday, I'm not really good with people, especially Jedi"

"So believe me when I say that I don't want to be an arse to a friend of Anakin's and even if you are a Jedi, I will treat you with the respect and so I would to apologize for my attitude "to say Qui-gon had been surprised would be an understatement, he had been utterly dumbfounded, even when he and his padawan had gotten into arguments when Obi wan was younger he had never apologized so civilly before.

Qui-gon adjusted his posture and said "I accept your apology and wish to give you one as well, my own behavior the other day concerning your private history was uncalled for and I should have known better than to pry" he finished, taking a sip of his blue milk. Jack gave Qui-gon a genuine smile, he expected an acceptance of the apology but not one in return, perhaps this Jedi was a bit different than the rest.

"Apology accepted" Jack replied.

Both men's attention was turned away from each other as Padmé entered the room still in her sleeping attire, a pair of clean shorts Jack kept handy in the case he were to get lost in the desert and a extra shirt given to her from Shmi, yawning slightly with he hand over her mouth in a polite gesture reserved for more higher class societies. Jack still wondered what the girl was, Qui-gon mentioned the other day that he and the rest of his group where heading towards Coruscant, was she some type of noble or a daughter of a governor? Likely. Whatever she was, she was in the wrong place for her type to be and the place she was in, people could smell out her kind like a Bothan could a Nithspoth fruit.

"Good morning Miss Naberrie, how are you feeling?" Qui-gon politely asked.

"Well rested, yet dry at the throat" Padmé replied.

Jack gave one short laugh and replied "that's what happens when you're on a solid ball of dirt" Padmé gave a weak smile.

"It's a wonder why anyone _wants_ to live on this planet" Padmé sighed "I guess I just am so used to the rain and vast seas of Naboo to be living on a desert planet" Qui-gon nodded in agreement. Jack stared at Qui-gon for a moment, something about the Jedi seemed a little familiar, Perhaps it was the way he moved, Strong and Graceful like that of a noble. It reminded Jack of the Jedi that had tricked him and his brother all those years ago, he was a Duke or Count or something the rather.

"Well?" Padmé pressed as she placed her soft hand on the back of his.

"Huh? What did you say?" Jack said startled then embarrassed, he had been so caught up in his thought that he didn't realize Padmé had asked him a question.

"I asked whe-" Padmé was sharply cut off as a load banging came from the front do to the home. Anakin ran towards the door from his room and yelled "I'll get it"

Jack turned his attention to Qui-gon "visitors?" Jack inquired.

Qui-gon shook his head "None of which I know of, though…" he paused "I do feel a disturbance in the force" he finished as he stroked his bearded. Jack felt slightly confused _'disturbance? Why would there be a disturbance in the force? As far as I know there are know Jedi on Tatooine and defiantly not in Mos Espa of all places'_

"Um…Jack?" Anakin called from the door.

"Yes?"

"There's a lady at the door, she says she's your friend" now this made put Jack into alert mode, he did not know very many women, as sad as that sounds, and all of the women he did now, excluding Shmi, he were either dead or on Alderaan. The only woman that Jack new that was not on Alderaan and was constantly searching for him was…

"Shit" Jack muttered as he shot up from his seat, startling Padmé and Qui-gon, and ran to Anakin's room and to his equipment. Fumbling over the belt with his blaster holder strapped to it, before he could fully strap it on (A\N Giggidy) Jack began hearing yelling from the door.

Not a few seconds later, Gamorreans shoved their overweight bodies through the obviously-not-made-for-pig-men door and into the kitchen/dining room with Anakin slung over one of their shoulders. As jack reentered the room with most of his clothes on( pant's, belt and shoes) and with his hand on his trusty blaster he saw that Qui-gon had stood from the table with his hand under his robe, obviously at the hilt of his lightsaber, and Padmé had shot to the back of the room and as far out of sight as physically possible, he didn't blame her, Gamorreans were disgusting, intimidating and often violent creatures, but some part of him, deep down inside, told Jack that that was not the real reason of her hiding. Damn these weird feelings and senses going haywire.

The last thing to enter the room was a woman, a human feline like woman. He blond hair was popping out of her hood as well was the rest of her body seemed to just want to pop out of he very tight leather suit, Damn Banthas and their skin being such a good looking and feeling substance. She also looked like she had whisker marks on her cheek.

'_Yep'_ Jack thought _'It's her alright'_

"Jack" her seductive and smooth voice caught his attention. She was looking directly at him and if looks could kill, thank the gods they don't, Jack would be six feet under. She had defiantly grown since the previous year Jack had seen her, then again she may have the same attitude.

Looking passed the other guest; Ashley attempted to stare down Jack but as always Jack remained unaffected. It had been one year since she had last seen Jack and still he was not as attractive as Jermaine, oh how she missed his dark brown eyes and his strong arms wrapped around her waist whilst he whispered little nothings in her ear, but she had to leave all that temporarily to find Jack, she knew her love would never be the same if Jack where not around. The two just fit, Jermaine and Jack, Two men who might have well been brothers by blood if not by friendship.

Everywhere they had ever gone it was always Jack, Jermaine and Jake standing side by side by side, unafraid of the dangers of the Galaxy. Sometimes they would raid merchant ships when they were kids and the look on their faces when they say the Hawk 5, Jack, Jake, Jermaine, Vladimir and herself, four nine year olds and a twelve year old with blasters pointed at them and demanding their cargo. They laughed, of course, up until Jack, and it was always Jack, shot one in the Leg and/or Genitalia.

"Hello to you to Ash-" Katnappe quickly cut him off.

"Katnappe! Katnappe you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Katnappe?" Jack smirked _'yep, same attitude as well'_

Katnappe's glare slowly dissolved from her face and in replacement came a devious yet all the same seductive smile graced her lips, her eyes seemed to become darker with each passing second and her sharp nails uncurled from the ball the had previously imprisoned in that was called her fist, something that Jack always found frightening was her tendency to change emotions in a split second and this was no exception.

"So Jack, just what have you been up to you naughty little boy?"

* * *

R&R

Hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: the professional

Hey everyone! Sorry about the whole missing for a week thing, I just got the game Red Faction: Guerrilla and I can t put the controller down, and then I got Red Dead Redemption.

And by the way, can you please tell other people about my fanfic please? Thank you!

Chapter 3: The Professional.

* * *

Robbing bandits, protecting slaves and...," Jack paused "The same old, same old"

He really didn t like being put in a small space with Ashley, unless it was in the cockpit of a ship and even then Jermaine had to be present, for one she was insane, for two she was extremely agile and well trained in the arts of Jon du, a very dangerous style of fighting invented by the Mandalorians, and she was very, very strong, all things that made her dangerous made her a valuable ally but in this case Jack didn t know whether or not she was an ally or an enemy.

"The better question is what are you doing here?" Jack finally asked.

"Taking a little R&R from the whole Space Pirate thing" Ashley replied she then went on to study the apparently fascinating detail and curves of her fingernails that, in Jack's opinion, were overgrown into more claw than actual nail.

"so to make a long story short, Mr. Bubba is here and he's not happy about your whole 'still alive' thing you've got going on so I m supposed to escort you to the Arena down the block and have you executed in front of the Hutts, the Junk dealers and Mr. Bubba himself" She stated "I hear there are some members of the Black Sun attending as well"

"Hmm...Not the way I d expect Bubba would have had me killed but it does show a little masculinity on his part" Jack said as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Black Sun will be a pain in the ass, that's for sure"

"I m guessing Jermaine doesn t know your here or else he'd have thrown a fit at your so called 'rescue' methods"

"Its not my fault that you couldn t have gotten a real job and prevented this whole mess, all I asked you to do was go to the Judicial Department and request a job but nooo! 'We have to stay true to our real selves less we become those hypocrites like the Naboo" at this Padm snapped her head towards Jack and glared. 'Jerk'

Jack shook his head and replied "First off I never said that the Naboo were hypocrites, I just said that they're little children who are scared shitless of every little pirate or mercenary that comes their way and secondly...why did you use Panda Bubba in the first place?"

"Fastest ship"

"Ah, that explains why you chose Panda but why did you bring Gamorreans?" Jack asked slightly confused.

"Well Hehe...funny thing about that, you see Panda didn t trust me enough not to kill you before we reached the arena so he sent two 'Escorts' with us to make sure that we reach our destination without a hitch" Ashley stated scratching the back of her head nervously.

Jack then paused for a moment but quickly regained himself, this was surely going to make things harder than they had to be but he had to do what he had to do to get close to the Silver Manta-ray. 'Dammit Panda, this whole mess just because I kissed her'

"Fine, I ll go see that Fat Bastard" Jack grumbled, turning to Padm and asked "Care to join me?"

Padm hesitated for a moment, weighing the Pros and Cons of going with Jack regardless of the fact that she held not even slightest clue of what he and the woman wee talking about. After a few seconds of thinking Padm nodded and walked calmly to Jack's side.

"well then" Katnappe began "I will leave the boy with his mother and take you two to see the big man himself" Ashley turned to the Gamorrean to her right and Gestured to Anakin, the Gamorrean grumbled then set the boy on the floor. Shmi quickly moved to where Anakin lay and picked him up then went back to the kitchen with him I her arms.

"Lets go" Ashley ordered. though Padm felt slightly off put at the idea of going somewhere with these strangers for something that mainly involved Jack and Jack alone, it was only until Jack took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly did all the reluctance and distrust of the situation melt away, then suddenly she felt braver than she felt a minute ago.

The Gamorrean Guards moved to either side of Jack and Padm and put their VibroAxes at their bags leading them foreword. As Padm , Jack and Ashley left the small large hut Jack shot a quick glance towards Qui-gon and mouthed 'Follow us'

Once the trio exited the slave complex Jack was greeted by two more Gamorreans standing at the edge of a skiff. Jack hated skiffs. not because of the look but because of the fact that it was a small slow means of transport that could easily by blown out of the air with something a simple as a projectile rocket. plus, lightly guarded, custom made skiff that was obviously owned by the Hutts flying in and around a slave populated area with many known Guerrilla fighters in said area wasn t exactly Jacks idea of a safe transport, not that the Hutts actually cared whether or not Jack would arrive alive or dead.

Once the three plus the two Gamorreans were onboard the transport lifted from the ground and began flying to the direction of the Arena. Jack leaned closer to Padm and whispered "Its okay, we'll be out of this situation soon, just keep calm and let me do the talking"

* * *

The light of the curoscant sunset cast itself over the Jedi Temple allowing its legendary Room of A Thousand Fountains to erupt into a scenery of pure untainted beauty that nearly stole Jake's breath away every time. The calm and stillness of the gardens helped him meditate and the smooth flow of the fountains and small rivers flowing through them assisted him in letting his mind flow.

Though the amount of time Jake was able to sit in this small yet large haven was abundant, it never seemed enough. Peace and Harmony seemed to have an overly positive effect on him and made him smile whenever the two were in sync, because the temple was almost never anything else than peace and harmony it only meant that he never stopped smiling.

Jake felt the soft artificial breeze whisk across his bare back sending shivers up and down his spine, whenever Jake let himself relax from his duties as a Knight this was the place he would come, on the rare occasions Shaak wouldn't force him to train with her. Jake smile, more than he had been already, he remembered when Shaak hated having to be anywhere near him, now it seemed that she couldn t go a day without making Jake be around her.

Not that he minded her wanting to him to be her one and only friend, sadly as that sounds, Shaak didn t like to be around other people, she didn t like to depend on others for even the slightest thing. Shaak would always say that she was glad that she was not an average being, she didn t want to blend in with the fabric of life, she didn't want to be like her ancestors and join groups of her people just to survive, Shaak wanted to be an independent Jedi and Togruta.

Jake felt a familiar presence behind him and, once again, smiled.

"Have you never heard of the saying 'One cannot surprise a Jedi'?" he asked her.

"Contrary to the familiar words of Master Yoda 'One must understand that nothing in life cannot be surprised'" Master Adi Gallia, one of the highest respected Masters in the order and one of Jake's former Masters. Jake felt a sense of refreshment when Adi sat on the grass next to him, it was like when he first came into the order and Adi had begun teaching him meditation, it made Jake realize just how fast time flies.

Adi sat with her legs crossed shoulder to shoulder with Jake, though only of sixteen standard years Jake was taller than she even sitting down. Adi closed her eyes and reached out and touched Jake s mind with the Force, it never surprised her to see Jake's mind full of happy and vibrant thoughts, but, there was something there that wasn t there usually...

A Wall.

"What are you hiding Jake? not something involving you and Shaak again, I hope" Adi asked as she let out a exhausted sigh "I swear I cant take having to listen to Mace lecture you to about the dangers of the Market sector, last time he even chewed me out for not wa-"

"It s about my Brother, in a way" Jake stated, his smile long since leaving his face. Adi was caught off guard, Jake NEVER talked about his brother. She knew about it though, his betrayal, to turn on your own family was something that Gallia had not the slightest acceptance for, but in the case of Jake, Adi couldn t say anything. No one knew why Jake set up his own brother to be arrested by the Judicial Department, how could they when Jake never spoke of it? But the one thing that Adi did know is that whenever the slightest mention of his brother s name was heard Jake immediately became anxious and defensive.

Adi shifted and asked "What about your brother?" hoping to get a response.

Jake thought for a moment. Adi was perhaps the most trustable person other than Shaak and Yoda, Mace Windu was never the person to tell secrets to, and she was never that judgmental.

"I...I dreamed that he was in a dark place, that he was angry and alone, but then something happened, something...worse. when I dreamed of him before I could feel his emotions, sadness, anger, hatred, but last night when I dreamed of Jack, I did not feel his emotions, I couldn t feel Jack at all" Jake stated his eyes far away.

Adi sat across from Jake now with he legs folded underneath her and her hands in her lap, her eyes trained on Jake while her ear s hung on every word that left his mouth.

"I saw a Beast, devious and dark, Malicious in its intent and Evil in its mind" Jake now seemed out of tune with the world, his eyes weren t even slightly moving and his body was tensed, Adi felt as though Jake wasn t even realizing he was talking anymore.

"I saw a land of Grief and Death locked away into a pit of swirling darkness and the edges of space, is saw a being unlike any other rage against black gates made of the bones of men with a hundred arms and heads. I saw creatures of illogical size and strength roam across this...Hell like it was a planet, destroying things in their path and each other upon crossing paths" Adi was confused as to what was happening, one moment they were just enjoying one another s company and the next she was trying to understand what Jake was talking about.

"but then, in the chaotic mass of Anarchy, the Man from behind the Gate spoke to me" Jake said, Adi waited for Jake to continue, When Jake didn t continue Adi nudged Jack slightly and his head snapped up, eyes filled with fear, His breathing irrationally heavy for it being calm just a moment earlier.

"Its coming" Jake said "The Beast is coming"

* * *

I know the ending is kind of confusing but bear with me till the next chapter okay?


End file.
